DESCRIPTION: The overall objective of this application is to increase the number of under represented minority scientists performing research at the PhD level in the biomedical sciences. The specific goal of this application is to increase the number of qualified under represented minority students in the University of Michigan Pharmaceutics and Medicinal Chemistry PhD programs to a total of nine over a two year period. In order to achieve the specific goal, the College of Pharmacy has established partnerships with two institutions: Eastern Michigan University (EMU) and the University of Puerto Rico-Mayaguez (UPR-Mayaguez). These partnerships involve agreement between the UM College of Pharmacy and the Chemistry department at EMU and the Biology and Chemistry departments at the UPR-Mayaguez. Two types of under represented students are targeted by this application: the first type being a student who appears to have the potential to succeed in PhD research, but does not have the academic preparation to enter the PhD program and; the second type of student targeted is an individual who is academically qualified but has not considered a PhD program in the biomedical sciences. The program described in this application provides an opportunity for enhancing students' academic preparation through theMS degree, financial support for the two years of the MS studies, the opportunity to experience state-of-the-art biomedical research, and mentorship by a supportive faculty member. The Program Director, Program Coordinators atthe partner institutions, and participating faculty are sensitive to the fact that there may be a considerable cultural difference in making the transition to the PhD program. The program contains elements that are designed to ease this transition that includes providing a UM faculty advisor foreach Bridge student and a peer group discussion forum what will involve the Bridges students and minority PhD students currently enrolled at UM College of Pharmacy. The UM College of Pharmacy has several underrepresented minority basic science faculty and clinical faculty members. These and other faculty at UM College of Pharmacy will serve as excellent role models for the Bridges students and provide an appreciation of and sensitivity to the difficulties that these students may face in accepting the challenge of pursuing PhD programs in biomedical research.